


Scavenging Brothers

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Brothers, Multi, Other, Plants, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Vore, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: In a world taken over by giant flesh eating plants two young brothers struggle to survive, but for how long?
Kudos: 35





	Scavenging Brothers

The thirteen year old rested one hand against the wall while furiously jerking his stiff dick with his other. His gaze transfixed on the scene through the office window that looked out over the almost empty super market isles. His worn jeans and briefs pooled around his ankles as his breathing was quick with occasional high pitched hushed moaning. His little hairless balls jiggled in their soft dangling sack with every squeeze of his smooth hard dick. Sweat matted his dark shoulder length hair to his forehead and his bright blue eyes sparkled as they watched.

A naked woman in her late twenties was in the shopping isle. She struggled against the large plant creature. It's large semi translucent green body slithering and gyrating slowly as it was gradually swallowing the young woman so far up to her hips. Long purple tentacle like vines protruded from the base of its mass, curling and entwining the womans arms and neck holding her in place. 

Her soft skin glistened covered in secreted slime as she struggled against the plant creatures grip and she gasped out again as her lower body slide further into the plants fleshy opening. The bulbous purple head of the plant peeled out like petals of a flower, yet were strong enough like muscle tissue gripping and pulling the woman inside.

The boy watching from above saw the woman gasping and moaning as she tried to break free from the vines, but he knew that once in the plants grip no one ever broke free. He also knew that deep red thick stem tentacles inside the flowers head would have wormed their way up into the womans private parts, undulating inside her to the most powerful orgasm she would have ever had. 

The boy held his breathe as the woman screamed and shuddered in the plants tight grip. Her breasts jiggled like jelly before the plants large petals enveloped them, her body limp in a post orgasm glow. The womans head fell back in unwilling ecstasy glancing unintentionally towards the office window and for a brief moment the woman and the young boys eyes met before the plants mouth swallowed over her gasping face.

Seeing her last moments the boy gritted his teeth stifling a little yelp as his cock jumped and spurted three jets of cum against the wall. As the fresh boy juice dribbled down, the young teen quickly pulled up his jeans before grabbing a bag full of food packets collected earlier. The boy then made his way to the back of the office and squeezed into an airduct.

In the shopping isle the large fat plant creature lay still and began to digest the young woman. Her faint struggling form just about visible under the plants green stretched skin.

"Darren, you were gone for longer than you said you was gonna", Said the short eight year old opening the large metal door, "i started thinking they got you!"

"Chill Toby," Replied Darren briefly hugging his younger brother, "I got distracted by something, thats all."

After closing the door shut and locking it, Darren pulled a can of Pepsi Cola out of his bag and handed it to the small dark haired boy. Toby was basically a smaller version of Darren, just without the developing slim teenage muscle tone.

"Awesome, "Smiled the younger boy, "Thanx Darren!"

Toby popped the can open and took a deep drink before jumping onto his beanbag to watch tv. 

"Hey drink it slowly," Said Darren sitting next to his brother, "We're almost out of water again and i was unable to find some at the supermarket."

Darren brought Toby in for a hug as they watched the only program still broadcast on tv. A smartly dressed gentleman read what little news there was from the planet these days.

"It has almost been a year since the supervolcano erupted in the US covering most of the planet in darkness. As if the lava and pyroclastic deviation wasn't enough, the volcano also projected ancient prehistoric spores into our atmosphere. The spores quickly grew into the Carnids that we see and try to avoid each day."

"Do you want some?" Asked Toby offering some of his Pepsi to his older brother.

"Nagh i'm good," Replied Darren, "You have it all."

"Scientists say they are close to a biological weapon that can be used against the world wide plague of carnivorous plants. I urge you all to stay indoors and stay safe, as it will not be long before humanity will take back control. You just have to survive these next few weeks!"

"Cool," Said Darren, "Dude, they think they will be able to get rid of the plants soon."

"Does that mean we wont have to hide in this place anymore?" Asked Toby.

"It does," Said Darren with a smile, "Maybe we can find out if Uncle Eddy and the cousins survived."

"We can tell them what happened to Mom and dad," Said Toby sadly leaning into Darren for another hug.

Darren wrapped his arms around his little brother and briefly remembered the day the plants arrived, how his mother and father had been caught by the vines. The were stripped naked and slowly swallowed. His mothers breasts jiggling from side to side as she struggled, the vines sliding up inside her pussy, and his fathers big hardening cock and dangling balls slapping about as he was swallowed screaming for the boys to run and hide. Forcing the memory from his mind Darrens thirteen year old dick twitched in his briefs.

The morning sun blazed through the window in their secret hideout. Toby yawned and rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up to find Darren already dressed and grabbing his scavenger bag.

"But you scavd yesterday," Groaned Toby, "Why you going again?"

"We need more water," Replied Darren heading to the door, "There was none left at the supermarket, i need to go check the corner-shop, i think they may still have some."

"I wonna come to," argued Toby, "You always leave me behind."

"It's dangerous out there dude," Sighed Darren, "Its not a place for lil kids."

"You are a kid to stupid," stomped Toby, "Its not fair, i'm old enough, I'm not a little kid!"

Toby could see Darren was about to put his foot down and say no.

"I can help you carry more stuff," suggested Toby, "then you wouldn't need to go out scavin so much."

Darren briefly smiled as what Toby said made good sense. He looked down at his younger brothers light blue desperate eyes which like his own seemed so bright thanx to the straight long dark hair. They both badly needed haircuts.

"Ok," Said Darren seeing his brothers eyes grow wide with excitement, "But you stick by my side ok, if you get more than a metre away from me, ill kick you ass back here!"

"AWESOME!" Grinned Toby grabbing his clothes to quickly get dressed.

The corner-shop was much further away than the supermarket which is why Darren hardly ever ventured there. When the plague of Carnids first appeared, business carried on as normal for a month or so. Then deliveries eventually stopped leaving those left to scavenge what they could. Canned food and bottled water became the life blood for anyone still avoiding being consumed by the Carnid.

The two boys walked briskly down the sidewalk, Darren leading the way as the passed the wooden fence bordering a pub garden. As they came to the street corner Darren held his brother back before peeking around the corner.

A little ways down the street and across the road was the corner shop they were aiming for but to Darrens disappointment there was a very large Carnid Plant on the paithment slithering about as it slowly swallowed a young man in his early twenties. The man had obviously been checking out the corner shop also but had stupidly fallen victim to the monster plants tendrils. He was already inside its mouth up to his naked waist.

"Is it safe to go," Asked Toby tapping his older brother on the arm.

"No," Replied Darren, "Stay behind me, i don't think it's gonna be safe enough to scav the corner shop."

Darren watched transfixed as the mans upper body was suckled more and more inside the fat plant. Its vines wrapped around his ankles pulling his legs apart so other vines could explore the large swinging genitals. The man appeared to struggle against his bonds but with little hope of preventing his slow demise. 

Darren shuddered as he watched the purple muscular petals wrap in over the throbbing hard man cock. He realised suddenly that his own little teen cock was straining to break out of his jeans.

"We .. we have to go," stuttered Darren with a gut feeling that something wasn't right, "We have to get back to the hideout."

Darren turned to find Toby gone. Frantically looking around the teen spotted part of the pub garden fence had been moved aside. He quickly pushed it further so he himself could squeeze through. Standing across the garden was Toby holding a stone slab in front of an old vending machine. Before Darren could say anything there was a loud sound of shattering safety glass as the slab was thrown at the vending machine.

"what the fuck are you doing!," Said Darren through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Replied Toby wide eyed in shock at his brothers angry tone, "i thought we needed water, you said we needed water."

Darren watched as Toby quietly reached into the old Vending Machine and pulled out a small bottle of water.

"You asshole," cursed Darren angrily, "i told you not to leave my side, what if the plants got you, don't leave my side you idiot."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," gasped the eight year old almost in tears, "i just wanted to help, i saw the vending machine and thought i was helping."

Darren coming to his senses stepped forward and embraced his frightened younger brother into a hug.

"It's ok Toby," Sighed Darren releasing the younger boy from the hug and stepping back with a warm comforting smile, "I'm sorry i got angry, lets just get back to the hideout ok?"

Darren noticed the look of terror on Toby's face looking beyond him and was about to turn around when he felt his feet dragged from under him. It wasn't until he landed on his front that he was able to look behind him and see the vines wrapped around his ankles quickly tugging his shoes off then starting on his socks. The vines had reached through the gap in the wooden fence that now broke apart revealing the monster plant slowly pushing through.

"Quick Toby run," Shouted Darren as he turned back to his brother only to find the eight year old struggling against vines that had suddenly reached out from behind the vending machine and grabbed him.

Darren felt his jeans sliding down his legs as the slick vines curled around his lower body. He reached out with his arms to try and grab Toby but just could not quite reach the younger boy. The Vending machine crashed to the floor knocked over by the second monster plant slithering out of the shadows while the first monster plant discarded Darren's jeans and underwear as it slowly moved closer it Darren.

"What do i do?" Shouted Toby panicking as his clothes where pulled from his little body, "What do i do!?"

Darren groaned as he felt the vines glide over his smooth thirteen year old body, wrapping around his stiffening smooth cock. He looked back and tried to kick his bare feet against the big purple head of the carnivorous plant, but the muscular petals simply opened and the probing red internal stems tugged in his feet between the slimy fleshy undulating plant throat.

Struggling as hard as he could, the teenager turned back to find his brother was now naked. His little hairless body already to weak to struggle much against the vines that wrapped around the eight year olds wrists, ankles and finally his neck squeezing and choking the boy as they pulled him up and backwards towards the opening head of the monster plant.

"NO, TOBY!!" Cried out Darren as his legs slid further into the warmth of swallowing plant.

Darren felt so helpless struggling with all his might to help his choking younger brother just a few feet away from him. He could see Toby's young vulnerable body straining against the vines as they explored the youngsters hairless boy pucker. His little preteen dick hard as a nail, gipped by vines and twitching with every squeeze of the vine around his neck.

The first monster plant devouring Darren reared back lifting its head and Darren up into the air exposing Darren's thirteen year old stiff throbbing vine strangled teen dick and plump balls to Toby. The second monster plant finally released Toby's throat as its bulbous head moved forward opening its muscular petals.

"I'm sorry Darren," Whimpered Toby with little gasps as tears rolled down his flushed smooth cheeks, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry"

"It's ok Toby," Said Darren stopping his struggles and smiling at his little naked brother, "it's ok, i love you little bro, it's ok"

Toby's head was engulfed by the plants purple petals and his little body started to struggle with renewed strength and a muffled scream. His hard little penis and soft boy pouch waggled about as the plant sucked up the eight year old.

Darren felt his hips being drawn into the fleshy undulating mouth and then the red stem tentacles briefly probed his teen boy ass before sliding effortlessly up inside his boy. As he felt wave after wave of stimulation shock though his body now up to his chest, Darren watched as his little brother was slowly slurped up to his boyish tummy into the other Monster plant just feet away. 

Darren could not do a thing to help his brother or himself as the vines held his wrists and wrapped around his neck squeezing. The lack of breathe, the constant feeling of tingling over his lower body, the stem tentacles gyrating in his virgin ass, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. As the vine around his neck gripped tighter his vision started to blur, and his cock somehow became even harder as it rubbed against the inside of the plant. 

Darren watched the other plant draw Toby up to his preteen dicky as his feet struggled against the vines wrapped around the ankles, his little toes stretching and flexing. Then all of a sudden Toby's body stopped moving for a few silent seconds before breaking into a vigorous spasming shudder. Darren realised his brother was having an intense dry orgasm, probably his first and only.

Darren's neck was squeezed again and combined with seeing his brother shaking in sexual ecstasy sent a jolt of overpowering eroticism through his teenage body. The thirteen year old tried to scream as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his young brief life spread from his groin out through his body. His limbs strained against the bonds of the vines as his throbbing teenboy dick spurted rope after rope of young boy juice out into the confines of the monster plants undulating insides.

Darren opened his eyes to see his brothers lifeless legs being sucked up into the plant. The last he saw of his little brother were his soft little feet disappearing into the closing purple petals.

The shuddering experience seemed to be lasting for ever but eventually the orgasm subsided leaving Darren's body to fall limp. The Vine around his neck gave one final hard choking squeeze as if trying to rinse out final squirts of teen cum then let the lifeless boy slide down, the purple petals closing over his head.

In the pub garden two large bulky monstrous plants lay still as two brothers slowly began to digest beside each other.


End file.
